


Angelic Tomatoes

by Penelope205



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, Cumbermato, Other, Tomatobatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope205/pseuds/Penelope205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those tomatoes are lucky. They could have been lapped up and spit out by someone’s golden retriever but no, they were pressed gently to a cutting board under Benedict Cumberbatch’s lovely fingers. I believe these tomatoes’ souls were at peace even as they watched their bodies being ravaged by one beautiful British man with a heavenly voice. Now their souls can listen to him while he speaks over their remains as they had not been able to before, not having ears, being tomatoes. Those tomatoes would choose no other demise. (Based on Ben's tomato-cutting skills)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is considered a crack ship. Grab some tissues. You should have known this forbidden love could not last. (polyamorous)

Every morning around seven-thirty, Ben would look after his vibrant tomato plant. He was proud of its growth, having gotten it only as a seed at a food stand on the highway almost two months prior. Its stems were thick and strong like no other tomato plant and surely the only reason for that was Ben’s dedication. The dwarf tomatoes had eventually reached a point where they could be harvested as green tomatoes and served at a family meal but Ben insisted on letting them live on. Little did he know how much the tomatoes adored him. The weather would sometimes shift about and often a lone tomato would fall from its stem before its time. Ben started bringing the plant in on cold nights and leaving it under a warm lamp with plenty of water. The tomatoes became acquainted with each person that passed them, easily recognizing their touch and flourishing in the presence of the kind-hearted. All seemed well in the household and the tomatoes were happy to be closer to Ben, but with time, their green color began to fade into shades of yellow. Ben noticed and made sure that they had enough water to remain comfortable and vibrant. The tomatoes wished for their ripening to cease but to no avail. Sad was the day when their surfaces shone of red satin and Ben began to contemplate whether it was best to let them wither or keep them from that misery. The tomatoes knew Ben very well by then and understood what he would decide, even before he did. They all silently accepted their fate but kept a proud strength, a hardiness that Ben admired. Ben gently parted them from their stems, setting them in a soft kitchen cloth and carrying them to the cutting board. The tomatoes began to feel the fear as their souls began to slowly leave their bodies. With one last restful smile from their gardener, they found peace. Ben began to softly hum the tune that often played through the house on cold nights and the tomatoes played no resistance as his voice drew through the air. Ben wore a thoughtful look as he finally brought blade to skin. He quietly remembered the times he had watered them, the times he had brought them in from the cold, the times he had put their fallen brethren to rest in a single portion of bruschetta. Each tomato pleasantly ascended to its rightful place on another plant where they could always hear Ben’s tender notes humming in the air. They knew then that everything was how it should be and everything was going to be alright. The tomatoes easily found peace in their gardener’s memories.


End file.
